Little Paws
by HappyHappy Sunny Chan
Summary: Kakashi and Anko have a family together. This is a fanfic about all the sweet little moments that come with family. A.N. This is connected with the Naruto Fanfic Little Love. Also it is just random little dabbles that aren't in any sort of order
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is the first chap of Little Paws. This Fan Fic is connected to my other Fan Fic Little Love. I wrote this because I couldn't put all the fluff I wanted to put in , into Little Love. So if your a little confused just check out Little Love and all your questions will be answered. But please enjoy.

* * *

First Word

Etsuko opened her mouth widely. Savouring a mouth full of freshly mashed carrots and apple. Anko spooned another heap into Etsuko's eager mouth. " such a good girl" Anko cooed. She laughed as the 6 month old swallowed the disgustingly mushy food. "ahhhh" she giggled as her mama wiped her mouth. "mmmmm" Etsuko hummed. Bright chocolate eyes grew wider. " Yes Etsuko , say ma ma" . The little girl just opened her mouth wider hoping for another large spoonful. Anko considering defeat for now , gave her another orange spoonful.

"That's right little sprout. You're going to say Papa first" Kakashi said with a charming one eyed grin. Pulling a biscuit out of his uniform pocket , he handed it to Etsuko's outstretched hand. " that's right!, Papa 's giving you a biscuit, Papa's so nice hmm." Anko, un impressed by the bribe simply waved it off. " Cheater you can't bribe her." Kakashi simply smiled again " all's fair in war."

Little Paws

The competitive nature had reared its head between Anko and Kakashi. Etsuko's first words had put both in a frenzy of competition. Each wanted to be their daughters first name. Kakashi's three students seemed to watch the show with great vigour. Etsuko however was almost oblivious to the fact she was the source of so much energy. The tiny girl only knew she was getting treat upon treat.

One morning the baby girl was being bathed in her bright green tub. Anko poured baby shampoo upon her white locks as Etsuko chatted away in her baby language. Kakashi sat at the table , re reading his lime green book. This volume had almost become as tatted as it's orange counterpart. Finished with her work she encased Etsuko into a towel. " You want Mama to give you to your silly father don't you ? baby girl" Kakashi stared , his face dead panned. " Really? Father"

"what?" Anko smiled placing the baby into her Papa's arms. " Stop teaching her father , it's too hard to say for a baby." Anko laughed as she headed up stairs to find a onesie . " but she's got a genius dad". Kakashi raised an eyebrow. " of course she does." He was now regretting a Friday night they had spent together while dating.

Little Paws

As days became weeks Etsuko was still yet to utter a word. Of course she chatted away. She had Anko's voice, Kakashi jested. One morning as Kakashi sat at the table spooning apple and spinach into Etsuko's mouth. She was hungry as ever. Spoonful after spoonful was given to her. Every so often Etsuko would bounce up and down signalling how happy she was. Anko sat to the side of the table chomping down rice and salmon. Kakashi laughed. His daughter was going to be a mini Anko. He didn't mind the idea at all except their grocery bill was going to grow considerably .

"Moring Boss, Mrs Boss, Little Boss" Pakkun greeted , entering the room. Kakashi gave a cheery hello as did Anko however her mouth was full. Pakkun jumped up on the table, getting ready to give his morning kiss to Etsuko. Who now expected her kiss from her favourite furry friend.

As he was about to kiss her on the cheek, Etsuko gave a loud squeal. " Woof " she cried.

* * *

ok just a short chap . But I'll update as soon as I can. But what did you think please review and if you have an idea for some more KakaAnko family goodness then send me a PM or just review and I'll write it.( don't worry you guys will get full credit for the idea!) so please enjoy.

God Bless

love Sunny


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Please enjoy the next chapter. This chapter is inspired by FoxFlakes . Thanks for your suggestion. I hope you enjoy this chap . I know its a little different to what you said but please enjoy anyway. So If you have any ideas or want to see the family do anything put in a review and if not put in a review. Because reviews are love. Enjoy

* * *

Shopping Day

The shiny surface of an apple glimmered among a pyramid of red and green. Anko clutched her daughter's hand as she scurried up and down the grocery shop. The excited three year old gazed at everything on the wooden shelves. " Mama , can we have chocolate?" Anko grinned down at Etsuko who was now tugging at her hand. Etsuko had grown into an energetic toddler. She loved running around but it was getting harder with the coming baby.

" Sure, sweetie let's just finish the shopping and if your good you can get some." Anko chirped. The little girl was satisfied with the answer. Holding her Mummy's hand she was ready to be extra good to get her special treat. Anko smiled down at her little girl. Anko continued her shopping .

" Oh Hey Anko sensei" across the aisle stood Sakura with a mass amount of tomatoes . The young women grinned happily at them. Walking over she held a 2 month old baby boy. Anko beamed at mother and child. " Hi Etsuko , would you like to say hello to Hajime ?" Sakura smiled at Etsuko. Etsuko eagerly nodded at her big sis-ter. Looking at the baby she gave Hajime a big kiss. Both mother's laughed as Hajime cried. A frightened Etsuko turned to her Mummy tears in her eyes. " sorry, sorry." Giving him more kisses with each apology. "ok honey ,his ok . His just tried." Sakura soothed. Etsuko had fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Thinking it was time to go both women left with their children.

Anko waddled along the bread aisle . Etsuko rushed off to gather an item, when asked . She was being extra helpful because her Daddy had told her that her mummy needed some extra help because of the baby. Soon Anko and Etsuko had their hands full. Anko carried fruits, vegetables, meats and of course the ever important sweets. Etsuko walked next to her mama dragging some dog food.

" Anko ! Let me help you!". Before Anko knew what was happening Might Gai rushed to her aid. Taking the dog food from Etsuko and parcels form Anko's arms. " You should not tire yourself while carrying an unborn youth !" Gai exclaimed. Anko stunned by the sudden appearance of Gai easily passed the bags. " Uncle Gai! Can I help?" he laughed heartily at the little girls question. "Of course. Your Eagerness fills the spirits of the down stricken with the power of youth."

Etsuko slightly confused by her Uncles big words turned to her Mama, who was now nursing her aching back. " Yes you can help , dumpling." Etsuko grinned as she was handed a paper bag full of apples.

With the help of Uncle Gai the Hatake grocery list was finished twice as quickly. Etsuko hugged her Mummy tightly in a thankyou hug as they reached the lolly aisle. " You may choose one thing." Anko instructed. Even though Anko had been careless with her own diet when she was younger all of that had changed when she was pregnant with Etsuko , even though she failed at her healthy diet more than once. That fact made her determined that Etsuko would grow up to be healthy unlike her and Kakashi who had eaten whatever they wanted as children. Etsuko quickly choose her favourite chocolate, the bright packet showed dancing rabbits encouraging children to " collect all the stickers".

Making their way to the register Anko was helped by the bus boy when Gai declared he had to leave as he had promised to meet his youthful team at a training felid. " Mrs Hatake , how are you feeling today?" asked one of the cashiers. Anko smiled at the girl " better than most days." Before long the groceries were all scanned and packaged . Anko quickly paid. " Ok dumpling, you want to go get some dango for a snack." Etsuko bounced up and down on her toes as she ate her chocolate. " Uh ha". Happy with her daughters reply Anko picked her up and headed to the dango store.

Little Paws

The register worker sighed . It was the end of a long shift. Calling her manger over , she saw him droop as he came over. " She forgot everything again." The cashier said . The manger shook his head." You head home and I'll deliver them ."

* * *

ok so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please send me ideas, if you want to see something q=cute happen to the Hatake family. Have a nice day

Stay safe God bless

Sunny


End file.
